Let's Celebrate
by CSM
Summary: AU Finn and Rachel decide to celebrate their Nationals win a little differently. Written before Nationals aired


**Title: Let's Celebrate**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: AU Finn and Rachel decide to celebrate their Nationals win a little differently. Written before Nationals aired**

**AN: This was written before Nationals aired hence the AU some situations ie Mr and Mrs. Schue as well as the song selections are clearly different.**

* * *

**Let's Celebrate**

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Finn says yet again his voice in awe as he allows Rachel to pull him along into the entrance of the large hotel New Directions was currently staying in, their friends cheering in front of them. Quinn was holding up their _first_ place trophy while Puck and Sam had her on their shoulders running down through the lobby cheering. Santana and Brittany are walking behind them cheering along as well, Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's waist.

"I _knew_ we could do it!" Rachel says enthusiastically, slipping her fingers in between his own, swinging their clasps hands high into the air,

Finn sends her a pointed look, not four hours ago, before the competition started, Rachel was freaking out about their song selections, saying maybe they should have added more things to their dance routines and basically jumping down _everyone's_ throat about something or the other. Finn had to stop _numerous _situations in which he's pretty sure Santana was going to _kill_ Rachel.

"Okay fine I was not 100% sure but after you opened up for us with your song. I _knew_ we had it in the bag." Rachel smiles as she tugs him to a stop so she could wrap her arms around his neck getting on her tip toes to place a brief kiss on his lips, "Did I tell you how _wonderful_ you were?"

Finn grins against her lips wrapping his arms around her waist the soft material of her little pink dress rubbing against his fingers, as he tugs on the ribbon around her waist, "I'd say a few times. But you can remind me again."

"You. Were. _Perfect_." Rachel says pressing a kiss to his lips for each word.

"Would the two of you get a room?" Santana calls out a few feet away, "I'd like to at least get drunk first before I have to vomit."

Finn face heats up as Rachel pulls away burying her own face in his shirt as the rest of the New Directions laugh at their expense, luckily the hotel lobby is relatively empty with only the receptionist who is half asleep at the desk.

It close to midnight and Mr. And Mrs. Schue (its still weird for Finn to think of Ms. P like that, cause he only think of the crazy Mrs. Schue when he says that) went for a walk on the beach, trusting that he and Rachel would keep an eye on the rest of their team, not like they really need too.

"Come on I've got a bottle of Jack Daniels with our names on it!" Puck says to the group as the walk up to the elevators, "Then the _real_ party begins!"

Everyone cheers as the split up into the two elevators. Finn tugs Rachel into the corner wrapping his arms around her waist as he leans back against the cold mirror in the elevator, the chatter from the rest of the group filling the small confined space. Rachel hums in appreciation as she places her head against his chest at which Finn smiles at squeezing her waist. He notices Santana and Brittany in the corner next to them exchanging lazy kisses between their soft conversation.

"You're such a hypocrite." Finn says nudging Santana's heel with his foot.

"Brit's and I are getting our mack on in very closed space, your girl was practically _mounting_ you in the middle of the hotel lobby." Santana points out with a smirk looking across at him, Brittany's head resting on her shoulder.

"I was doing no such thing!" Rachel remarks narrowing her eyes across at Santana, "And let us not get into the subject matter of inappropriate _public_ behaviour Santana."

"Touche, Berry." Santana says holding up her hand in defeat.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks confused looking between the two girls, but Rachel shakes her head turning around to face him and getting on her tip toes yet again, "Don't worry about it."

But before Finn could ask further the elevator door chimes open and everyone piles out as they walk down the deserted corridor towards Puck and Sam's room. He and Rachel trail behind as they had to stop because Rachel wanted to slip off her heels, claiming the strap was beginning to dig into her skin.

But once they were in front the door and everyone was already inside, Rachel, much to Finn's surprise stops him before he could open the door. He can hear the cheering and laughter of their friends coming from inside the room.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks with concern as he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, "If it[s about what you told them earlier. I really don't think they care. I think most of them probably stopped listening to what you were saying halfway through your speech. I _wasn't _though, just so you know… I mean I _was_…I did…"

"Finn, stop talking." Rachel says with a giggle, easing his worries as he looks at her curiously waiting for her to continue, "We're not going to the party."

"We aren't?" Finn asks allowing her to tug him down the remainder of the corridor and towards his and Kurt's room.

Finn grins widely when he finally catches one. Best girlfriend _ever_.

"Okay, change into your swimming trunks and I'll meet you back in your room." Rachel says going on her tip toes to kiss him goodbye

"Wait what?" Finn asks confused, "I thought we were _both_ going to in my room?"

"No silly," Rachel says brightly, "We're going swimming."

"_Why_? Its after midnight Rach. Its going to be _cold_." Finn whines in displeasure, he thought they were going to have _sex_ not go in the hotel pool. There would be no sex in a _public_ pool.

"Finn." Rachel says in that overly sweet voice, that Finn knows if he doesn't listen he'd find himself back in the glee party all _alone_. "I bought a new bikini _specifically_ for this trip and…"

"Bikini?" Finn stutters out, images of Rachel in a barely there string bikini flooding his mind, "I'll get changed, babe."

0ooo0

A few minutes later Finn and Rachel are standing by the deserted pool area behind the hotel, the entire area surrounded by coconut trees which were blowing in the cool night wind. Finn shivers a bit as Rachel places their towels on a lounge chair. The pool is lit to the deep end but there aren't any other outdoor lights on. Only the moonlight shinning down, Finn looks at Rachel uneasily as she slips off her flip flops.

"Rach are you sure the pools open now?"

To his surprise Rachel shrugs her shoulders and whips off her dress, and Finn's grins when he sees the green and yellow triangles held together by two thick straps, the curves of her breast just peaking out " I don't see why not."

When she turns around, neatly folding her dress before she places it on the lounging chair, Finn bites back a groan at the tiny bottoms of her bikini, barely covering her ass cheeks, and all Finn wants to do is squeeze them, and so much more.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Rachel teases as she turns around hands on her hips, her tongue just barely sticking out between her lips.

Finn shakes his head silently and takes off his own t-shirt, the cool night air all but forgotten as he throws it onto their towels. He smiles at Rachel who is just grinning at him mischievously as her eyes rake over his naked chest.

"Strip for me." Rachel requests,

Finn looks at her incredulously not believing what she just said, he's about to question her, but then she's walking around, craning her neck all around the area, and for a brief moment Finn _actually_ thinks she might be serious. When she walks to the edge of the pool, Finn sighs in relief, ignoring the nagging bit of disappointment in the back of his mind. But then, to his utter surprise, Rachel turns to face him instead of the pool and her arms bend behind her back and he watches as the triangles to her top become loose.

"Strip for me." She repeats a twinkle in her eye as she bites her lip, and Finn knows she is a little bit nervous. Finn watches wide eye as she slips off her bikini top dropping it by her feet, her bare breast bouncing slightly at her movements, "I always wanted to go skinny dipping with you."

Finn _knows_ he should questions her sanity, point out the obvious that they are in fact at a _hotel_ pool, no matter how secluded the pool is from the hotel. But when Rachel's fingers hook into the small strings of her bikini bottoms, and he watches as she slowly slides the material down her tone tanned legs, he finds himself quickly chucking off his own shorts before he even thinks about it as he watches Rachel's bare ass just before she jumps into the clear blue water.

Finn grins excitedly as he follows her, when he resurfaces he rolls his eyes when he realizes the depth of the pool is _only_ 6 feet and his feet are firmly planted on the floor when he gets on his tip toes most of his face is out of the water. He looks across at Rachel who is now threading water and grins at her, "You daredevil."

Rachel giggles as she swims up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them groaning when her bare breasts rub against his own equally bare chest, "Its exhilarating!"

"No baby its fucking hot." Finn says, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against hers.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes, Finn loving the feel of her naked body pressed against his own, the water swirling around them, Finn hooks his arm under her ass to hold her close as he walks to the edge of the pool, the water now she a bit below his shoulders. He presses Rachel's body against the wall of the pool, their lips still firmly attached as they kiss hungrily.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asks, knowing he should at least voice the nagging in the back of his mind before its goes any further, despite the fact that his hand is already cupping the back of her thighs as his erections grind against her mound, and they both gasp.

Rachel nods eagerly as she tugs his face to hers, crashing their lips together, they both gasp as she wraps her legs around his waist, "It's on my list."

Finn freezes at words, as she starts nibbling on his neck, "Your _list_? You have a list of places you want to have sex?"

"I have a _bucket_ list." Rachel insists as she pulls back her cheeks redden in embarrassment, "Skinny dipping in a pool just happened to be there. And its a nice way to celebrate our win."

"And we just happen to have sex?"

"You continue and you'll be having _no_ sex." Rachel says pointedly.

Finn knows when to give up and smiles moving to her neck, pressing wet kisses along her collarbone, slowly beginning to move his body against hers yet again, trailing his lips against her neck "Can't have that now can we?"

"Oh….god…_Finn_." Rachel gasps out, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she wraps her legs around his waist and his erection brushes against her centre.

"Fuck, Rach." He hisses out, accidently biting her skin, not enough for the skin to break, but he knows it will leave a mark.

"_Finn_….do…_something_." Rachel practically begs as she rocks against him, grinding herself on his erection,

When he slides into her they both groan out, the water creating new sensations for them. Finn grunts as he feels her heels dig into his ass pulling him deeper into her. He starts thrusting his hips his hands gripping the edge of the pool on either side of Rachel, groaning out her damn with each thrust.

"Oh god." Rachel gasps as she throws back her head, arching her lower body forward and changing their angle yet again.

"Fuck Rach. _Oh_." Finn hisses out, feeling as she clenches around him, her heels digging into him as he quickens his pace, bringing himself closer to the edge. The water crashing into her back with each thrust of their hips

"Finn. Harder"

Rachel keens out, and he knows she's close as well, their movements quicken and Finn follows her request, slamming into her, gasping her name as he finally gets his release, Rachel following soon after, the water splashing around them.

They are both breathing heavily Rachel's head resting on his chest, Finn kisses the top of her wet hair, "Was…was it all you hoped for?"

Rachel giggles as she pulls back slipping off of his now flaccid cock as she wraps her arms around his neck, so that he can hold her up, "Technically _skinny dipping_ was on my bucket list not the sex part."

"Oh please babe, you and I both know that's just a less dirty way of saying you wanted to sex me up in a pool."

"_Finn!_" Rachel gasps scandalized, her legs kicking lightly in the water.

Finn chuckles wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her lips, "Don't deny it baby."

"You're incorrigible."

"That's a fancy way of saying sexy."

Rachel laughs loudly, then her eyes widen in horror as she looks around the deserted area, "Oh god, we're making too much noise, what if someone heard us?"

"_Now_ you're worried about that?" Finn asks amused, but frowns when she slips from his grasp as swims to away to the edge of the pool where their swimsuits lay, "Where are you going? We didn't even get to swim!"

"Its late Finn, we should get back upstairs before we _do_ get caught." Rachel points out as she throws his shorts to him and quickly begins pulling on her own bikini under the water while holding on to the side of the pool.

"Admit it you just wanted to use me for my body." Finn teases, grinning when Rachel rolls her eyes her bikini top in her hand.

"I know for a fact that Santana is not in our room tonight, so either you can stand there and argue your point or you can help me tie this top and then we can go to my room."

Finn doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly slips on his trunks and swims over to her and help her with her bikini top, his mind already thinking about the bathtub in Rachel and Santana's room

Best. Night. _Ever_

* * *

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
